Putting Two And Two Together
by imanut
Summary: Life can sure be funny. And Fate has a tendancy to crack a few jokes. However, Naruto and Sasuke sure ain't laughing...
1. PT1CH1:In which Naruto becomes Narudono

"Putting Two And Two Together"

By imanut

Well, I know that I've got to update a couple stories, but I'm still thinking on where to go with them next. Please be patient with me…

**Warning:** There are a few of my own characters in this, but I don't think I'll be pairing them up with anybody. I've yet to decide…**there _WILL_ be SHOUNEN AI in this story. So DON'T FLAME ME AND TELL ME HOW I'VE RUINED THE FANDOM OR CRAP LIKE THAT.** It **pisses** me off….

Disclaimer: I own nothing…though if I did…muwahahahahaha….

* * *

Naruto walked to his apartment complex at a slow pace, drenched and exhausted from that particular mission. Finding a pet fish that had mysteriously landed itself into a large lake was not his idea of an "exciting adventure." Did anyone realize how murky that water was? Did anyone realize how hard it was to locate a fish in an environment where other fish, snakes, frogs, leeches, and other creepy organisms thrived? Apparently not. In the end, Team Seven found the missing fish (amazingly) and returned it to the poor, pitiful boy who had lost it…only to find out it was a prank that said poor, pitiful boy had played. Needless to say Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kakashi-sensei were all pissed off. Oh, that boy would get his; eventually.

The young blond had decided that he would go straight to bed, the moment he got home and worry about bathing in the morning. He only wanted to escape to that pleasant haven known as unconsciousness. Naruto could imagine his bed...the mattress, the lone blanket, and that feather pillow…OH YES THE PILLOW! Who could not love that sweet, luscious pillow? And he couldn't wait for the chance that dreams may flood his brain; perhaps, he would dream pleasant dreams that night?

At each enticing thought, Naruto's legs moved a little faster with each step until he had finally broken out into a run. He dodged villagers and children, pets and plants. He could see his building growing in height and width as he drew closer and closer with each step he took.

Oh, he was getting so much closer! He could finally be able to relax! It's too bad **fate** had something else in store for him…

"Finally…I'm huff puff I'm home…"

Naruto threw open the door and kicked his shoes off next to the door, straightening them up as an afterthought. This blond was not as messy as most thought of him. He missed the extra pair of sandals that were not his own.

To get to his room, he had to pass by the kitchenette. As he was making his way past, he noticed a new person sitting at his table and playing with a plant that resided upon it. This new person had a hair color that was almost the color of his jacket— perhaps little lighter— that fell to the tops of her shoulders and bangs that parted above her left eye, and half-lidded blue eyes with a small, lazy smile on her face. Her skin was dark, though lighter than his. Her hitai-ate tied around her neck. The carrot top's clothing consisted of a blue skirt that reached her knees and had a slit on the left up to her hip, a white shirt that showed her stomach and a red jacket with long flowing sleeves and reached the back of her knees. He had to admit she was cute, but who the hell was she, and how did she get into his apartment!

He decided to voice his thoughts.

The girl looked up from the plant, though her fingers never left the leaves. Her eyes widened a tad at first hearing his voice, but returned to their former size after she realized he had finally come home. The lazy smile broadened and she stood up from her seat and leaving the plant all to its lonesome.

"Good evening Naru-dono. My name is Tori, Yudachi. As to how I got into you pleasant home, well that's none of your business!" All of this was said with a smile. Her voice was rather harmonic—quiet and pleasant to listen to. However, that smile was beginning to piss Naruto off. "Any other questions Naru-dono?"

"Yeah, why are ya calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"THAT!"

"Now Naru-dono, I cannot answer your question if you do not tell me what 'that' is?"

"NARU-DONO! Why do you keep calling me 'Naru-dono!'?"

This Yudachi girl only smiled that mysterious and lazy smile and stared at him with those half-lidded blue, lazy eyes, "Why shouldn't I call you 'Naru-dono,' Naru-dono?"

"Because, -dono is used for a lord! Someone who deserves respect!" he shot back, head bent to look at the ground. The slight anguish that was held behind those words did not miss the delicate ear of Yudachi. Her wide smile dimmed a little and was not as wide as before. The girl had a somewhat sad smile upon her lips.

"Do you not think you deserve respect?" He did not answer. "Are you not Uzumaki Naruto who exclaims with pride and desire that he will one day be the future Hokage?"

"No one else respects me…" mumbled the blond. Miss Tori immediately frowned at that comment.

"I respect you, Naru-dono." Naruto's head shot up to look at this new comer before him, scrutinizing her, checking her for any falseness in her words. Narrowed eyes met half-lidded eyes. Naruto realized she was telling the truth.

"Anyway, why are you here?" he mumbled. A broad smile adorned her face and she closed her eyes. Joy and slight excitement laced her words.

"I have been asked to be your roommate!"

"_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked that. Please don't hate me. It's been a while since I've been inspired to write a story. Please tell me what you think, because opinions matter to me.

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	2. PT1CH2:Dinner plans

Putting Two And Two Together

By imanut

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting to get so many for the first chapter alone! Here's the second chapter. May you enjoy reading this as I did while writing this.

**Warning:** There IS** future shounen ai** so do not tell me I've screwed up your future. **You have chosen on your own free will to read this!** Also, a tad bit of cursing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing….sobs in a corner

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Miss Tori's arrival into Naruto's home, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this peculiar young girl was on crack or what. She was unlike the other girls in the village who would run up and try to get a date with him and possibly molest him in the process (and for that he was VERY thankful that she was not that way). That simple thought of all of those possessive females made him shudder in pure fear. He couldn't stand how that Yudachi girl was always so laid back and smiling that stupid smile of hers as though she hadn't a care in the world, how she would accompany them on training sessions every now and then. Not to mention…

"Good morning, Shizuru-san!" She seemed to never get his name right.

"His name is _Sasuke_, Yudachi."

Sasuke's eye twitched at his new name. That little whore. He knew that carrot top was doing it on purpose. The stoic boy seemingly ignored her as she and Naruto walked up to the awesomely awesomeness that was Team Seven's meeting place. Sakura was the only person missing, other than Kakashi-sensei. The only thing good about this girl was that she could keep Naruto talking at a low tone…which made it semi-silent at least!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Well, fuck that idea.

Louder than Naruto and more annoying than Kakashi-sensei came in Haruno Sakura…Was there any reason in particular why she insisted on dying her hair such an unnatural color? Well, simply looking at it gave the young Uchiha a headache and her shrill voice only added to the pain immensely.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" he heard Naruto and his housemate call out to her. Sasuke noticed that both Yudachi and the blond were heard but ignored, for the addressed girl's right eye twitched. He also noticed a slightly devious glint enter into the carrot top's blue eyes and exit as quickly as it appeared.

He looked away from them, not wanting to give off any type of indication that he was interested in any plot that she may have been forming or that he found it amusing. However, what he saw coming at him was more horrifying than anything. Sakura was heading in his direction with determination written on her oversized forehead. Surely whatever deity overseeing their lives would have some mercy, right? Right!

Seconds before she latched onto his arm, a voice intercepted her attack, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Out of curiosity, Sasuke looked to see who saved his pathetic soul.

"Sakura-chan, your hair looks lovely this morning!" It was Yudachi. He watched as Sakura stuttered a bit and then looked smug.

"Yeah, I know," replied the pink-haired twit.

"Such a pretty color too!" Sakura huffed, believing that she was being insulted and immediately became offended.

"My hair is naturally this color!" she shot back. 'Liar,' thought our raven-haired angst boy.

"Please, don't take that the wrong way, I only thought that it was a pretty color. I'm…" Yudachi paused as though searching for the perfect word, "_envious._ Yes, I'm _envious_ of your pretty hair." Sasuke almost snorted at that comment. **Almost**. He briefly contemplated thanking that carrot topped ditz and wondered what he owed her for "saving" his life. The raven-haired boy heard a bit of snickering and realized that the giggles belonged to the dobe.

Somehow Yudachi was able to distract Sakura away from Sasuke by asking things about her until Kakashi had finally arrived…three hours later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.

While the two of his teammates screamed at their sensei and as said sensei recited his daily lame excuse, Sasuke took Yudachi to the side.

"So, what do I owe you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Sasuke sighed, "What do I owe you for getting rid of Haruno?" Yudachi's ever-present smile widened a tad bit more.

"You owe _me_ nothing. It was Naru-dono's suggestion that I distract her. He thought you would be rather…_uneasy_ with her." With that, she walked away, a bit of a spring in her step all the while. His eyes drifted to Naruto…

* * *

"Well, that's all for today. We'll meet tomorrow about the same time," spoke Kakashi. 

"If no one is busy, Naru-dono and I would like to invite you all to a nice dinner at our place tonight." 'Great, another hour with Sakura making constipated faces at me….just what I need.'

However, to his pleasure, Sakura declined. She explained how she and her mother were going out to do some sort of feminine girly shit. Kakashi accepted, so he decided that he would as well. Sasuke watched as Yudachi clasped her hands together in joy. He heard her mumble something to Naruto and watched as the blond blushed.

"What time?" asked their sensei.

"About six would be nice. That way, the three of you can converse while I finish up dinner." And at that, all of them parted ways.

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't suppress his swiftly beating heart.

* * *

I really am sorry that this isn't longer, but I have it short for a reason… I just haven't figured out why yet. Insert smile Anyway, please tell me what you think? 

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


End file.
